finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunting
Hunting also Bounty Hunting plays a very prominent role in Final Cross. The player can hunt all featured animals, enemies and fugitives (with the exception of the bats that fly over HalloweenTown every evening) for sport and money, but killing animals may also be necessary for survival, as many of the animals found in the world, such as bears and Cougars, can easily kill the player in only a few hits. Also See:Main article: Sale Rates Also See:Main article: Skinning' ''Also See:Main article: Hunting Grounds ''' Description The hunting in the game can involve stalking, advancing upon the targeted animal, and finally making the kill. This system makes the game very similar to the actual sport of hunting. Animal bait can be bought from merchants at stores to attract various animal species. Skinning an animal allows the player to acquire material from the animal, which include furs, skins, carapaces, hides, teeth, pelts, claws, fangs, feathers, meat, hearts, tusks, antlers and horns. Hunting animals,enmies and fugitves are a large source of income that allows the player to gether a lot of resources from animel part,humen body or the killing of an enemy these resources can then be sold to merchants for various prices in various places (with the exception of the fugitive the the player kills or captures for there crimes they have cummited) fugitives have to be taken to the area they are wanted in and turned in for a curtain amount of money or some sort of a reward; this is considered by many to be one of the fastest sources of gaining money as it can allow the player to gather hundreds of dollars worth of resources within minutes, and does not require waiting for an event to be available. When the player skins an animal, the player will then take out there knife, and begin to skin the animal, using up to three different cuts, depending on the size of the animal. Fugitives with Bounties on there head can be found throughout the land in various locations. These bounty hunting opportunities can be accepted from Wanted Posters that are usually found in towns near a localSheriff Office or train station . Available Wanted Posters will appear as a white question mark icon on the player's map. If the player accepts the bounty from the poster, the location of the target will appear as a red question mark icon on the map.An active bounty does not have to be completed within any sort of time period, players can continue free roaming until they decide to go after the fugitive or enemy. Players may find taking up bounty hunting a highly profitable activity. The bounty reward varies, depending on whether the player has chosen to capture or kill the fugitive. Capturing the fugitive alive awards the player twice the amount of money or reward compared to killing the fugitive but killing an enemy awards the player twice the amount of money or reward campared to capturing the enemy. List Of Bounty Targets This is a list of all bount targets in the game of Final Cross. ''The towns are not the Wanted Poster location but were the player needs to take the bounty to be rewarded. Wanted Posters with a X on it are targets already completed.There are 16 locations 16 locations and 14 locations. Animals There are '''________'different animals that can be encountered in Final Cross and any of the listed animals can be hunted. Different animals supply the player with different pelts, claws, meat and other resources with different values, which can be sold. Killing some animals may not please their owners or the townsfolk. Slaughter of an owned horse or a domesticated dog is a crime and, if witnessed, will result in a bounty. This is considered "Animal Slaughter." Being seen killing cattle will also place a bounty on the player, called "Livestock Slaughter." These animals all interact throughout the wild in a carefully crafted ecosystem. For instance, the player could be traversing the plains and see a herd of buffalo grazing, or while traveling through a forest, one may encounter a cougar hunting an elk , or a grizzly bear defending its territory from a pack of wolves. Each animal behaves differently; however, they can generally be placed within one of two categories: passive and aggressive. Passive animals are harmless to the player, and will usually flee at any sign of danger or if the player gets too close and is detected by the animal. Tamed animals such as broken horses or farm cattle will not flee but will still move away slightly due to a sense of personal space. Aggressive animals will attack the player either as prey or because they feel threatened, they are usually predatory, exceptions include the boar , the bull. Beware of these animals even when dead, as it is rare to encounter an aggressive animal traveling alone; for example, wolves always travel in packs. Animals of different species have different habitats, so time of day sometimes matters as much as location when trying to hunt down specific prey. Players having trouble spotting a particular critter in the day time may often find it to be worth their while to camp out and wait for nightfall. A wise hunter knows which weapon to use for each type of animal. A small firearm may not make a sufficient impression on a large predator, while some heavy weapons turn humbler creatures into fine red mist (thus preventing the player from skinning them or obtaining body parts necessary for some quests). The following animals appear in the various areas of Final Cross: List of animals Tools of the Trade When hunting small game (birds and small mammals) it is advisable to use a smaller caliber gun (or ). If too large a weapon caliber is used, the animal being hunted has a tendency to explode in a red shower of blood, leaving no remains to be harvested (e.g. shooting a beaver with a shotgun will not produce any skinnable remains). It is useful to use a horse when hunting large or more dangerous animals (e.g. Bear , cougars, elk , wolves etc.) Horses can allow you to chase the fast herbivores as well as giving the powerful predators a run for their money. The Hunting Knife is always described as a lesser weapon, but can be very useful while hunting, as it provides a silent kill. This is good to use on horseback. It is also the tool used for skinning. Throwing Knives are useful too, as they provide a silent short distant kill and can kill with one or two throws. Bait is a very useful tool, as it attracts a large group of animals in the vicinity. But be warned: a group of bears or other fairly dangerous animals may come after the player. Usually when using bait , you mainly get wolves or coyotes in the vicinity, so these animals usually scare away your desired animal of finding. The binoculars can be used to see very far away. It is not only good for hunting, but also for scanning the horizon, seeing enemies, and finding herbs. The player can also use dogs when hunting. This may or may not be a more useful way. Category:Jobs